Welcome to Hyrule
by Rex888
Summary: A girl is chosen, prophecised, to be the one to support him through thick and thin, to save them all. First in the Centre of the Multiverse series. Let me have your input so you or your OC can be included, PM me and tell me where to go for reference! Rated T for swearing and Mature scenes later!


Welcome to Hyrule

Chapter 1

Oh monkey feet. I was lost, on a school trip, in the middle of Mongolia. My henna coloured hair swished around me as I began to panic. I could feel the pupils in my mahogany eyes dilate in fear at the knowledge that not only was I lost, but I was lost in a foreign country.

I watched as a herd of horses galloped past me. Many of them had a mad look about them, showing off their proud, wild, majestic ancestry. I knew I had to calm down otherwise all rational thought would continue to evade me. So I sat down, made myself comfortable and made myself concentrate. Unfortunately my brain took control and decided I would have one of those moments where a million thoughts went through my mind, not giving me enough time to concentrate on one single thought.

Sighing in frustration I leant back to watch the sun go down and the stars to come out. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know a blinding red flash shocks me awake. The most pathetically girly noise escaped my round lips. _"Hey, this way!"_

I turned around; utter terror masked my features, my small, round nose scrunching up. A red ball of light fluttered in my face, repeating "_Hey, this way!"_

ohsh!tohsh!tohsh!tohsh!tohsh!tohsh!tohsh!tohsh!tohsh!tohsh!tohsh!tohsh!t

Was the only thought that registered. The ball of light moved closer to my face making me step backwards but due to, let's say, a little more upstairs than I would like, I fell over straight onto my backside._ "Hey, are you stupid, retarded or both!?"_ I stared up at the hovering globe. I could see that on closer inspection that the glowing ball of light had a form, a humanoid form.

If he'd been human then I would have placed him at 16-18 years old. He had unruly black hair that covered the right hand side of his face; the ends were a deep, blood-red. Two antennae poked out the top of his head. Two glowing eyes stared at me, judging my every move. His slim figure was covered by a red toga like cloth; tied at the waist by a piece of cord. Pale yellow slacks covered his legs whilst bandages tied of the ends acting like socks. He also wore red pumps. On his back I could see not only two translucent, red, black webbed butterfly wings but also a double ended spear. I wasn't entirely sure where the light was emanating from but it seemed centred around the base of his wings.

I gave him a blank look as I stood. Clearly I hadn't understood a word of what he was saying. (I mean really, can you?) He flew round behind me, pushed me upwards and then with an amount of strength that shouldn't have been possible, forced me forwards. "Alright already, sorry I don't understand what you're saying!" I turned round and glared at the figure. "So, you gonna tell me your name or are you just going to push me around, literally?!" The fairy, because that's most likely what it was gave me a blank look and in a disgruntled manner started flitting around my head, just to flick me in the face. "What was that for?!" He held up his hand in front of my face as I was about to ask what exactly he was. He pointed to himself and uttered two words. "Sythe," He then pointed over to over the lake, "follow." I cocked my head to the side as I thought _eh, what the heck, why not, I'm not being found any time soon._ "So, kinda rude of me, you've told me your name but I haven't told you mine, it's Kharis by the way." He nodded as if to confirm what I'd said and led me onwards, over a gap that separated the lake and towards a secluded area beyond the tree line. In the secluded area was... wait, dah fook. Inside the clearing was the Tri-force. On the ground, shining with all it's glory, was the Tri-force. Sythe pointed towards the ground dramatically. "There, go."

"Eeeeeeeehhhhh!, wuuuuuuuuuut, nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" He'd gone behind me again and was pushing me forwards while a flailed my limbs pathetically . "I wanna stay heeeeeeeeeeerrrrrreeee!"

With that pathetic wail I was thrown head first into a completely foreign world... land... dimension... thingy. And so began the start of my journey as the lynch-pin of the Multiverse.

* * *

**well howdy peeps, Rex888 here, so basically I decided to start a series of fanfictions called Centre of the Multiverse where I, Rex888(Kharis) am transported to several dimensions(fandoms) like Bleach, -Man, Maximum Ride, Sands of Destruction, Percy Jackson and the Olympians...thingy, Vampire Knight, Harry Potter, DNAngel, House of Night, Eureka Seven, XXXHolic, Professor Layton, Asro Boy/Pluto/ Tetsuwan Atom, Danny Phantom, Generator Rex, Fullmetal Alchemist and the real word, all starting with Legend of Zelda. So obviously this is gonna be a huge project that will be completed very slowly because I'm in the middle of GCSE's (The American equivalent of the end of Highschool exams, you guys have those right?) If you guys have any other fandoms you want included just PM me and I'll see what I can do. Be warned these will include OC's, and, if you want, they can be your OC's if that's what you want.**

**OC's already going to be included:**

**Tri-a(Legend of Zelda)**

**Mysha Day**

**Sarah(XxOzxAliceXx) ( -Man)**

**Hana Falls(Bleach)**

**Lizzy Cain (Percy Jackson)**

**Astra (Astro Boy)**


End file.
